


feel heavy, like floating

by voodoochild



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Injury Recovery, Kinbaku, M/M, Mouthy sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Subspace, Switching, injuries are not to be taken lightly but you tell that to former indyboys, minor breathplay, there's a bit where the scene needs to be paused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: Dean's lost a bet, and so Seth gets to tie him up and have his way with him. Oh no, how awful.





	feel heavy, like floating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uistic/gifts).



> Title from Dave Matthews' "Some Devil". Love to K for the beta and the sounding-board. Much appreciation to Z, the CRAM website, GeekyDomme and Two Knotty Boys for the rope-bondage photos and tutorials. 
> 
> Set approximately mid-June - Dean's been cleared to work out at the PC - but is still rehabbing. Just to warn you.

Dean and Seth have more differences than they have similarities, but Dean knows he can always count on Seth for three things when it comes to their relationship: a thorough filthiness that surpasses even his own, the ability to know when Dean's kidding and when he's dead serious, and never, _ever_ letting him weasel out of a bet.

This is why Dean is currently tied with around fifty feet of solid, musky-smelling hemp rope: wrapped four separate times around his arms and chest, binding his arms to his sides, down around each thigh twice, under his balls (briefs on to protect him from any burn), and then up to wrap around the back of his neck and back down to knot at his chest. It's more comfortable than he'd assumed - Seth's the rigger, not him, he prefers cuffs - though he knows he's getting off a little light. 

The bet was something dumb. Dean doesn't even remember what made him offer "fine, if you win I'll let you do some of that shibari shit to me", and he'd lost, so he's not going to wuss out. He'd had to set some ground rules - the scene had to be on a night Seth had at least three consecutive days off, because he knows how shitty it is to have to drive or wrestle after being restrained. It only took a few instances of wincing in the ring during every Irish whip or headlock before they'd figured that out. He'd also requested nothing too elaborate, absolutely no suspension, and no formality during the scene (calling Seth "sir" while he's already knocked out of his comfort zone would be . . . bad).

And so Seth's lazing opposite him on the bed, one end of the rope in his hands, a pair of workout shorts slipping down his hips and one of Dean's own tee-shirts stretched across his chest. 

“This is fun,” Seth remarks, winding the rope around one finger, watching avidly as Dean squirms when the ropes tighten. “And you thought you’d hate it.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, it’s a walk in the fucking park, really - ah, fuck - really awesome, dude, my nipples are gonna be rubbed off and I’m gonna get rope burn on my balls.”

“Stop being a baby. Your nipples are fine.”

“It’s too tight-” he starts, but then Seth grabs the middle section of rope (just under his pecs and across his biceps) and licks just above it. Dean almost chokes on the shock of sensation, then again on the way the rest of the ropes slide against his skin. “Seth, fuck, what the fuck-”

Seth doesn’t even bother hiding his grin - sweet and open - and leans up to suck on Dean’s nipples. He can feel his hands and toes curling, his dick swelling in the briefs, Seth’s gorgeous mouth and tongue working him over. He cries out, hates the way it sounds because it’s been a while since he’s let someone else drive for him, but squirms up for more.

“Relax,” Seth says, lapping at his right nipple, tracing the scar around it. “This is gonna be good, I promise. I swear, you’ll love it.”

“How - fuck fuck _fuck me_ \- how do you know? I don’t like being restrained and I don’t like rope and I don’t like-”

Seth rests a hand on Dean’s chest, rubs soothingly. “Breathe. Okay? You’re freaking out ‘cause something’s new, you know that. Remember when you let me and Ro DP you for the first time, and you freaked out at first? And then you fucking loved it, you loved it so much you begged us to do it more.”

Okay, yeah, that was motherfucking amazing, Seth has a point. He does not want to admit this point, but Seth has it, and he knows it.

“I know you’re going to love this. You know how I know? You don’t hate rope, you hate being still. You don’t hate pain, you hate unfamiliar pain. And you don’t hate subbing, you hate doing it when you don’t know what to expect. So fucking breathe for me, focus on how good this is going to be.”

His brain feels like it’s on a hamster wheel all during Seth’s lecture, but as soon as Seth’s tone changes, Dean’s attention snaps to him. Zeroes in on Seth’s mouth - slightly parted, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips, dark beard in need of a trim - and nods. Seth’s smile quirks, and he dips his head back down to kiss along the length of rope on Dean’s left side. Mid-chest up to his neck, soft and methodical.

“So what’s your plan here?” Dean asks, and Seth flicks his eyes up. “Just gonna let me get used to it?”

“God, you’re the toppiest fucking switch I know,” Seth groans, pulling back. Not all the way, keeps a hand on Dean’s belly, playing with the bottom horizontal length of rope. “Is that what you want?”

Dean shifts a little in the ropes, curls his fingers into fists and flexes his feet to work the muscles of his calves and thighs out. “Yeah,” he says in a low drawl. “Cause if I were tying you, I’d know you’d want to be left alone to feel it. Know that you weren’t going anywhere.” Seth’s hand slides down Dean’s thigh, kneads at the tightened muscle there. An unspoken _easy, relax, you’ll get what you want,_ and Dean exhales shakily. “Course you know I know you know that. So now I’m wondering if you’re stalling cause you want me to work myself up. Not sure it’ll work-”

“Really?” Seth’s hand moves from Dean’s thigh to his cock, and Dean realizes with a sudden jolt that he’s hard. Not the kind that has him lazy and relaxed, the kind of hard he gets when he’s incredibly into a scene, almost tunnel-vision with it. “I think it worked great. Ah, no, stay still.”

“Make me.”

Seth laughs, turns his hand so that the heel of his palm is against the base of Dean’s cock, and Dean bites back a cry of frustration. “Don’t move, babe. If you move, I’m going to take my hand away and I’m not going to touch you for a while.”

Dean feels it happen before he even registers the order - his hips shift, rubbing his cock against Seth’s hand, and the cold absence of Seth’s touch is dizzying. Seth moves back onto his knees, his own dick stretching at the front of his shorts, and his hand goes to stroke himself through the cloth. He laughs a little at whatever undoubtedly dumb expression Dean has on his face.

“I warned you. So now we’re going to play this way. I get to touch myself. I get to come. You don’t get to do either. And just to show you how serious I am about that?”

Seth produces a metal cock ring from his pocket, and Dean watches, utterly turned-on, as Seth pushes down Dean’s briefs. He closes his eyes, tries to breathe, and almost chokes for Seth sliding the ring into place and then stretching the cotton back over his dick. 

“Now that’s pretty, Dean,” Seth says, voice gone a little high and strained as his hand returns to his own dick. He rubs a thumb slowly over his bulge, hips jutting out with pleasure, and Dean feels his dick throb in time. “You look fucking gorgeous like that, knew you would. Thought about it for ages, how you’d look all tied up for me, unable to move. Just a little helpless.” 

Helpless.

It feels like it’s echoing through him - his head, down his spine, curling around his heart, sliding into his stomach - and he hears himself gasp. Feels the rope bite into his chest where he’s trying to squirm against the bed. Hears Seth’s familiar little groans as he touches himself, and Dean feels...not weightless. Heavy and solid on the sheets, his pulse racing and throbbing everywhere he’s tied, everywhere he’s been - secured.

Seth is saying words, and a few of them cut through the haze.

“... let me hear you. Be a good boy and tell me what you’re feeling. Maybe I’ll touch you if I like what I hear.”

Talk. Well, fine, that’s one thing he can do, he can open his mouth and talk.

“Weird, at first. Didn’t really get why you wax all poetic about this. My fucking arm hurts-”

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me? I didn’t want to tie you too tight!” Seth yelps.

Dean groans, lets his head drop back. "No. Stay there." It stops Seth before he goes for the scissors. “Oh my god, babe, it's fine. My arm always fucking hurts. You remember how it is, fine one moment and then you fucking breathe wrong and everything starts back up. I’m fine. Okay? Discomfort ain’t the same as pain.”

“Jesus,” Seth swears, and sits back on his heels. Laces a hand with Dean’s. “Don’t fucking do that. You know I’ll never forgive myself if I got you hurt while you’re already rehabbing.”

He holds tight to Seth’s hand, tries to convey _I’m fine, I’m absolutely fine, please calm down,_ and Seth hesitates.

“Should I cut you loose?”

Honestly, he’s 50/50. He _is_ uncomfortable, but it’s something he was getting off to only a few minutes ago. He’s still pretty hard in the cock ring, and Seth still looks like something he could sink his teeth into. Not to mention how into-it Seth’s been from the beginning, excited to try out rope on Dean, anticipating this night for weeks.

“Come here.” Seth burrows next to him, throwing an arm over his chest, and Dean rests his forehead against Seth’s. “You didn’t do anything wrong, let’s get that fucking straight. Okay? Forget about my arm, I’m not even paying attention to it, and I don’t want you to either. Got it?”

Seth looks dubious, which Dean can understand - ignoring injuries is not usually part of their relationship - but Dean wants to give Seth this. He wants to give up control and let Seth enjoy himself, wants to push himself through this new experience.

“Okay,” Seth says, quietly. “But I swear to god, if you’re feeling bad pain and you don’t tell me, I’m not doing jack shit with you ever again.”

“Promise,” Dean says. He stretches in the ropes as much as he’s able, savors the pull of his muscles and the bite of the rope. Lets himself enjoy that security he was enjoying a few minutes ago and hums low and rough in his throat. “I’m good. This - this is good. You were right, you smug little shit.”

It’s affectionately teasing, the tone he knows Seth loves. Seth walks fingers down to Dean’s hip, skating them up to tug on the length looping around Dean’s left thigh. “Told you. Feel that?”

“Yeah.” Dig of the rope across his ass, tugging nice and tight where it’s knotted to the stretch behind his balls. Fuck, he’s really going to have to try this out more. He shifts his weight, feels the rope bite again, and makes a sharp sound high in his throat.

“Too much or not enough?”

“Not enough.”

Seth laughs and pushes his hair back out of his eyes, visibly settles himself back into a more dominant mindset. His fingers take hold of the rope that’s binding Dean’s balls, and Dean cries out for the unfamiliar sensation of the rope tightening and the throb in his dick getting stronger.

“Babe, breathe, you can take this. Feel it? The way everything feels like more? C’mon, breathe through it.”

Eight, nine, ten - _oh_. Oh, that’s where Seth was trying to get him; when the pain spreads open down his legs and up into his belly, when it shifts into pulsing, intense pleasure. He writhes with it, and as he tries to move, the rope drags over his skin more. Seth gives him another slight twist of the rope, the motion pulling his balls down. One, two - _pain pain pain_ \- three, four, five, six - discomfort and sinking - seven ohfuck _yes_ , that’s so good.

“Thought so,” Seth purrs, and Dean thinks that might have been out loud. Seth laughs. “Yeah, babe, most of that was out loud. Counting too. It’s okay, is that helping you know when the pain runs its course?”

Dean nods, dragging in air and letting the rope rub against his chest. He doesn’t usually struggle when he’s tied up, but god, there’s something about the futility of it this time. He knows he won’t get free, he knows Seth can do anything he wants, and the fear junkie part of Dean loves it.

“Yeah. S’good, real fucking good. Fuck, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I want you to slap my cock.”

Seth’s eyebrow raises, and his hand draws back. “You want it?”

“Jesus motherfucking- please. Please slap me on the dick. Fucking now-”

He feels the pain explode before he even registers the blow. Blinding, overwhelming throbbing pain, counterpoint to the second throb of his dick, and he feels himself leak precum. There’s… huh. He’s the one making low whimpering noises, pleading for it again, for more.

“Good,” Seth’s growling, biting and scraping teeth along Dean’s collarbone. “Fuck, you’re good, take it so fucking pretty. You like being that sensitive? Dripping for me, knowing that I might-” Slaps Dean’s cock again, softer this time, just the tip of it, the swollen head. Dean howls, honest-to-god screams for it. “Yeah, just like that. Be a slut for it, oh yeah, look at how wet you are. Fuck, I wish you could see yourself, how fucking hot you are.”

“Do it again do it again-” he begs, and Seth laughs, shifts back.

“Uh-uh.”

Dean snarls, arches in the bonds desperately for any friction he can get. “Seth, you fucking bastard, please-”

“No. I gave you two already.” Seth can be the sweetest sub in the world when he wants, but he can also be the calm unyielding dom that Dean needs sometimes. He plays up that haughtiness, that sadistic streak, and it’s like catnip to Dean. He writhes in the ropes, groans loud as the burn stretches across his chest and down his thighs. “Scream it out. Move around all you can. I’ll touch you when and how I fucking feel like it.”

He can feel himself relaxing unconsciously. Secure. Helpless. Held where Seth wants him, his dick leaking precum across his belly. His eyes flutter closed, and Seth almost purrs with amusement.

“You’ve got it, Dean. That’s where I want you. Pretty little slut. Needy and sweet and letting me do what I want.”

It all sounds so _reasonable_ when Seth has him like this. Dean can’t move, this is a fact. Dean wants Seth to touch him, this is also a fact. Seth can take his own sweet time to give Dean pain or pleasure, and it won’t make any difference what Dean wants. Fact.

Seth runs a warm palm down Dean’s chest, and Dean arches into it. Every time Seth’s hand grazes a rope, he tugs - not too hard, but enough to feel the bite of it - and Seth isn’t even halfway down his chest before Dean is whimpering and trying to struggle and arching his hips into thin air. Then it all goes away and Seth rests two fingers on Dean’s mouth. He opens, takes Seth’s fingers in greedily to lick and suck, all the way to the back of his throat. They’re the best thing ever, right now, pushing in and out, making him choke a little on how bad he wants it.

God, his dick hurts, he wants to come so much and he can’t _tell_ Seth, all he can do is moan and cry out and suck Seth’s fingers. Seth’s saying things to him, sweet and hungry, but it’s all just faded background noise to his need.

Then Seth’s touch goes away.

Dean’s eyes fly open - he’s not even really seeing, it’s just impulse - and his hips jerk as much as possible in the rope. Painpainpain, he can’t come, he can’t move, fuck, it’s like flying a little, why can’t he come? Oh, the ring, he's so hard in it, his dick red and leaking almost constantly. His breathing is loud in his ears, the groans he can't bite back. 

“Dean.” It’s like a fly buzzing at his ear. “Dean, look at me.” Seth hazes into focus, and he’s got his dick out. Dean’s mouth waters almost automatically and opens, greedy. “If you suck me off, you won’t come.”

“Please,” he rasps. “Please let me come.”

“I’m not going to touch you. You have to do it yourself, without any help.”

“Yesyesyesyesyes fuck please, I need it.”

Seth reaches out and unfastens the cock ring, and Dean almost comes immediately. He’s almost there, he’s hard and dripping and the knots are rubbing him in the perfect places, and if he tilts his hips just so, he can rub his dick against the ropes on his thighs. Bright sweet burn every time he does it, and he’s screaming again, he hasn’t screamed during sex in so long.

He doesn’t feel himself come, everything just hazed together in a long throb of pleasure, but he vaguely feels Seth cutting and undoing the ropes. He can see Seth’s hands massaging his hands and arms, getting the blood flowing again, but he just feels so amazing.

“You back with me?” Seth asks.

Dean makes a soft sound, reaches up with shaky arms to bat at Seth’s shoulder. “So good.” There's a blanket wrapped around him, soft and warm, and Seth's curling up around him. "I feel floaty. Do you feel floaty?"

"After I get tied up, yeah," Seth answers, stroking damp curls off Dean's forehead. "Not after I come. That's more - it's like I'm blank. Nothing in my head. But you can feel as floaty and high as you want, babe."

This is _awesome_. If he'd known in his twenties that he could get a comparable high with rope and sex instead of drugs, he'd have been doing this way more often. 

"Do you want some water?" Seth asks, retrieving the bottle from the bedside table. "You were yelling a lot there." He kind of doesn't want to move, and Seth narrows his eyes. "Wiggle your fingers and toes for me. Okay. Okay, good. So you could move, you just want me to help you drink?"

"Yeah." His voice is soft, scraping low in his throat, and Seth sits him upright to drink. "Thanks. Can you - mmmm, can you lie on top of me? I just wanna feel you everywhere."

Seth laughs softly, but crawls over Dean and lies down. Perfect, skin-on-skin contact, soothing the red marks from the ropes, steadying him back in his body. Seth’s hair is all over the place, and Dean has to gather it up and bury his face in Seth’s neck. Smells sweat and conditioner, Seth's thigh pressed between his, the slowing rise and fall of his chest. 

"So we can do more rope bondage, then? You'd look _so_ good in real shibari."

Dean snorts. "Not gonna happen. Still prefer cuffs and being in charge. But that was amazing, so thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> So, the tie that Seth has Dean is a fuller-body version of [this western-style one](https://proxy.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=http%3A%2F%2Fdreamsofspanking.com%2Fstatic%2Ffree%2Fmusclebound%2FDreams-of-Spanking_musclebound054.jpg&f=1) (very NSFW!). He'd like to get Dean into something less utilitarian, like [this shibari one](http://scarlettavery.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Fifty-Shades-of-Grey-Movie-201.jpg)(also NSFW).


End file.
